


【all罗】惊喜（6P罗受，攻是唐、柯、路、基、烟）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 罗受群里的激情产物，就用这文来给群里的妹子们拜个晚年吧。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	【all罗】惊喜（6P罗受，攻是唐、柯、路、基、烟）

注：柯拉松没死。

一、

头顶上的风扇吱吱呀呀的转动，室内有些昏暗且杂闹，周围酒客各种声音围绕着罗，但是这并没打扰到他，他气场在那，不想让人靠近的时候，根本没有酒徒混混敢靠近他，除非一些不长眼的海贼，但是现在这里暂时还没看到。  
罗喝的有点醉醺醺的，坐在吧台面前的长脚凳上，一手撑着吧台一手拿着酒杯在晃动，杯中的液体随着室内昏暗的光起伏摇摆，他就跟被催眠一样注意着酒液的时候，右边坐下来一个高大的男人，他看着罗，微仰着头，下巴对着他，吩咐酒保：“来杯跟他一样的。”  
来人一头红发，怕是这红色不够嚣张一样，他还配上一件暗红色皮毛大衣，酒保推过来的酒杯，被他那机械手捏起来，他一饮而尽，并把空杯锤在吧台上。  
“尤斯塔斯当家的牛饮啊。”罗动作没变，通过酒杯看着基德扭曲的样子，笑着问他。  
“你这教养，还是那么的糟糕。”基德对着他嗤笑之后，又转头招呼酒保继续。  
罗无视他，转身正着坐好，手在裤兜里掏钱，准备结账走人。  
与此同时，他左边也坐了个人，对方双手捶打着桌面，大声招呼酒保：“老板，有肉吗，肉肉肉肉肉……”配合着他的话，他双手敲桌面，敲得相当有节奏。  
他还没来得及跟草帽小子打个招呼，身后就伸来一只大手，直接把他打算在吧台上结账的手按压下来。  
“罗……”他十岁之后曾经跟过三年的高大男人此时附身下来，贴着他耳边说：“好久不见，这杯我请你。”说完之后，还伸出舌头，直接舔弄了他的耳垂一下。  
被戏弄的罗左手迅速摸上放靠在高脚凳旁边的鬼泣，但还是不够身后的多弗朗明哥动作快，对方也把左手伸过来，握住他的手腕，一起拍在吧台上，这形成了一个圈抱着罗的姿势，让他感觉到侮辱，他立刻挣扎，对方保持着附身的姿势在他耳边说了一句什么，罗立刻停止了下来。  
“特拉男，你怎么了？”路飞咬着酒保给他准备的一大盘肉，嘴巴鼓鼓的问起罗，刚刚对方的挣扎又很快平静下来，让他犹豫着要不要出手帮这个同盟。  
“没事。”罗目视前方平静的说。  
罗以为自己平静下来之后对方会放手，动了一下对方没反应，他微微向右侧头：“我跟你走，你可以放手了吧。”罗想透过墨镜看清对方的眼神，可是只能看到对方墨镜上映出的自己平静的脸。  
多弗朗明哥莫名的笑了下，双手一起松开。  
这笑容在罗看来就是个炫耀的笑，仿佛在说：“小鬼始终都是小鬼。”  
不过在路飞和基德看来，就不是那么一回事了。  
两人平静的看着罗拿起鬼泣跟对方离开之后，路飞面前的肉被他迅速一扫而光，基德面前的吧台上也堆叠了不少空酒杯，喝饱吃足的两人对视一眼，一起拿出钱拍在桌面上结账，两人一瞬间，就达成了一个初步协议。

这边罗抱着鬼泣跟着多弗朗明哥走出酒吧。  
夜风从大海上吹来，吹过这个岛上树立在岸边的一片松树林，有股淡淡的苦香，但是很清新，让醉醺醺的他慢慢的清醒过来。  
罗只是微醺，他并没有喝醉，他也庆幸自己没醉，在听到这个消息之后，还能继续保持清醒。  
多弗朗明哥说：“柯拉松在我手上。”  
两人走到多弗朗明哥下榻之处，是岛上最大的一个酒店。  
这个岛是个四季分明的旅游岛，岛上乔木众多，岛民生活平静安乐，在环岛陡峭的悬崖边上种植了一大片松树，在这恶劣的山石环境中，这些松树如同卫兵一样守卫着这个小岛，因此，当地人也把这岛称为松岛（Pines Island）  
两人上到了酒店最高层，多弗朗明哥订的巨大豪华套房，一个圆形房间，墙壁用料是用反光玻璃， 从内往外能观赏360度全岛景。  
但是罗对多弗朗明哥的品味以及享受没兴趣，他几乎在一踏入房间就开口问道：“你用这么个借口骗我过来，到底想干什么。”  
“你知道是借口，还跟我过来。”多弗朗明哥随手关门并扣上了锁。这行为落在罗的眼里，惹来他嗤笑的一声。  
罗不置可否，他走进到房间随便拉把椅子坐下，舒展下腰身斜靠着椅背，好像刚刚的酒意又回来了，他抬头懒洋洋的看着身形高大的男人，男人背光站着，在他眼中有点模糊，酒意确实又上头了。  
多弗朗明哥不理罗这无礼的表现，他拿出一个小型的录像电话虫，放在会议厅内自顾自的打开，罗坐下的地方离房间内的会议厅有点远，但是他很有自信罗会过来的。  
果然录像一打开，罗瞳孔一缩，他冲了过去，他仔细看着，录像内的男人安静躺着，对，是安静，只有活物才能用安静来形容，罗分明在那一成不变的录像中，感受到他胸口随着呼吸而起伏。  
他抓着多弗朗明哥的粉红羽毛大衣，开口瞬间就哑了声音：“他在哪里？”  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥笑了，他站直身子，居高临下看着他：“罗，这是你求人的态度吗？”  
“你想干什么？”罗已经控制住自己的情绪，他放开了多弗朗明哥的羽毛大衣。  
“把这个吃了。”多弗朗明哥在身后拿出一个果实，松果样，拳头大小，覆着青青的皮，看着还很新鲜的样子。  
罗没有废话，他直接拿过来塞嘴里，几口咬开咀嚼两下吞了：“还要我做什么吗？”  
“你就不问问这果实是做什么用的？”多弗朗明哥有点期待罗知道这个果实的作用之后的反应。  
“那么，这个果实是做什么用的？”罗一幅无所谓的样子，倒是让多弗朗明哥觉得有点好笑。  
“这是能让你怀孕的好东西。” 多弗朗明哥嘴唇一张一合，说出了这个搞笑的结果。  
罗愣了一下，倒是真的笑了。他主动的把外套脱了，一边脱一边说：“你想操我就直说，不用迂回找这种借口。”  
多弗朗明哥脸色沉了沉，他闭上嘴巴，静静的看罗跟拆礼物一样，把自己剥光了。  
最后，罗在头顶上把帽子一把抓下来，露出一头跟他一样桀骜不驯的黑发，支棱着如同他的性格一样，无论怎么压都不折弯。  
罗光溜溜的站在多弗朗明哥面前，他的鬼泣被他靠在会议室的一个椅子上，他脱下的衣服在脚下形成一个小圈，把小小的罗圈在里面。  
多弗朗明哥看着这个比无论身形还是年龄都一直被他称呼为“小鬼”的孩子，不知不觉他已经长那么大了。他一把把罗抱起来，压在会议桌上面，他附身看向身下的肉体，这刺眼的纹身，他舔了舔嘴唇，咬了上去……  
会议室内喘息不断，罗和多弗朗明哥在性事上跟仇人打架一样，不服输的性格总是让他受不少苦，而平时在日常生活中什么都以自己为中心的男人，在床上更是百倍的放大这种控制欲，偏偏多弗朗明哥花样又多，每次性事过后，罗都会显出一副脆弱的样子，事后多弗朗明哥才会像个合格情人一样，稍微给他点安慰。  
但是今晚多弗朗明哥不一样，在会议桌这张“床”上，他温柔了很多。还照顾到罗的身体内外各个敏感点，他甚至有点哄着罗，让他叫大声点。  
罗为了讨好他，顺着他的意思嗯嗯啊啊的几句。覆在他身上操弄的多弗朗明哥好像更兴奋了，更加用力的动着，本来已经快感堆积的绷得紧紧神经一下子断开，罗推拒着压在身上的男人，叫了几句对方的名字之后，被直接插射了。看到还沉浸在高潮里没回过神来的罗，多弗朗明哥故意停顿了一下，一会儿之后俯下身，在他耳边轻轻说一句：“你要找的柯拉松，就在旁边的房间里。”说完，抬眼看看会议室旁边的一个小门。  
罗一下子没反应，等回过神来之后，顺着他眼神过去，看着那个小门，想象到柯拉先生就在里面旁听了自己和仇人的全场性事，又羞又怒的罗居然扬起手想扇过去，却被多弗朗明哥一把握住，两只手都被他压在头顶，对方剩下的一只手抬起罗的一条腿，更加用力的耸动，然后，射在他体内。  
罗浑身颤抖着接受了这一切，看向多弗朗明哥的眼神，仿佛鬼泣刀尖盈盈的那点寒光。

多弗朗明哥埋在罗体内，享受完高潮的余韵之后才起身，附身捡起自己的衣服走出房间，还细心的帮罗关上会议室的门，关门之前还提醒罗一句：“你们两个好好聚聚吧，毕竟他十三年没见过你了。”

二、

罗忽然感觉很冷，明明这是个有着中央空调的豪华客房，里面时刻调节着人体最适宜的温度，但是他却觉得环绕着他全身的空气，如同十三年前柯拉先生死去那天那样刺骨，他一下子哭了出来，却又怕柯拉先生听见，死命咬着嘴唇忍着。  
他从会议桌上爬下来，被压制着长时间保持一个动作的腿此时血液还没完全流通，有点发麻的刺感，他软着身子跌在地面，室内铺着的厚绒地毯很好的吸收了跌落的声音，却怎么也吸收不了他的哭泣声。体内多弗朗明哥留下的精液，顺着大腿流了出来，他只能在拿会议桌上的几盒纸巾，胡乱的擦拭着。  
罗把衣服往身上套，尽量遮住身上的痕迹，尽量表现出体面一点去见柯拉松。他颤抖着打开那个小门。  
这是干涸的沙漠迎来久违的雨水，是漫长的极夜迎来一抹曙光，罗推着门，门缝一点一点打开，迎接他的雨水和曙光。多弗朗明哥没有骗他，柯拉松真的在里面，他用那么温柔的眼神看着自己，虽然被布团塞了嘴巴，手上也被反在身后扣上了海楼石手铐，但是温柔的眼神，有生气的眼神，特别是那呼吸声、那心跳声……  
“柯拉先生！”罗没顾得解开他的海楼石手铐，他扑了过去抱着柯拉松哭。  
“我很想你，我真的很想你。”二十六岁的罗感情外露了很多，或者这不是感情外露，只是对着柯拉松的情不自禁。  
“呜呜”柯拉松动着身体，示意罗先把他的布团拿下来再说，他还有很多话要问罗，他醒来半年了，他哥只给他科普了这十三年来发生的事，但是却闭嘴不谈罗的事，他问过好几次，多弗朗明哥只是懒洋洋的看着他，跟他说：“时候未到。”  
被提醒到的罗擦了一下自己的眼泪，帮柯拉松把嘴里的布团拿出，然后开始找钥匙，柯拉松说钥匙就放在他裤兜里面，让罗伸手进去拿就行了。罗颤抖着摸出了钥匙，帮他把手铐解开。  
解开手铐之后，还在活动手腕的柯拉松又被罗扑了过来，两人还倒在地上，柯拉松“咚”的一声嗑到了头。  
柯拉松龇牙咧嘴的摸了摸自己的头，然后把罗推开。他看着这张长开的脸，一下子不知道说什么好，对罗这十三年间发生的事情，他真的一点都不了解。  
“罗……”柯拉松虽然穿着以前的装束，但是多弗朗明哥可不是个会给弟弟化妆的男人，他脸上很干净，没有小丑妆，只是脸有点红，他盘腿坐着，手肘支撑在膝盖上，他扶着额头，微微喘息。他深吸几口气：“好久不见！”  
“好久不见……”罗没想过柯拉松死而复生，两人久别重逢会这么个冷淡的场面。他被柯拉松推开，对方的手还放在他肩膀上，推拒的意思简直不要太明显。  
罗的脸一下子变得惨白，刚刚他和多弗朗明哥在会议室内做的事，柯拉松可是旁听了全场。他往后缩了缩，嘴巴张了张才说出：“对不起！当年我救不了你……”  
“不是这个……”柯拉松隐忍着，他摆了摆手，始终没有抬头看向罗，只是呼吸的声音越来越重。  
罗是个医术精湛的医生，刚刚只不过被柯拉松复活的消息撞晕了脑子，现在回过神来，才发现了柯拉松的不对劲。他一把抬起柯拉松的脸，那张脸不正常的红，罗伸手抚摸上去，甚至有点发烫……这不是发烧。  
柯拉松身子后仰躲了躲罗的接触，他舔了舔嘴唇，这不正常的热度把他体内的血液都烧沸腾了，觉得浑身燥热，需要点凉意的东西解热解渴，而罗身上的温度刚刚好……不行，柯拉松摇了摇头，使自己清醒过来，他刚刚故意选择盘腿坐着，就是希望罗看不出自己身体的变化。  
柯拉松知道他的亲哥哥在这种时候给自己下药是什么意思，但是他不能这样做。  
“你走，你先离开下……”柯拉松死命撑着，一把把罗推开。  
罗可不是个容易放弃的人，他抓住柯拉松的手，给他把脉，又翻他的眼皮看了他的瞳孔，柯拉松一直跟欲望战斗着，只能硬着头皮接受罗这些诊断的小动作骚扰个不停。  
“你……”罗还是发现了他的欲望，就算他盘腿而坐都掩饰不了。  
柯拉松叹了一口气说：“你先出去，我自己解决一下。”  
“柯拉先生，我可以帮你的。”罗这番自荐枕席的话一说出口，脸也红得跟柯拉松差不多了。  
在柯拉松眼里，罗还是当时那个十三岁的小鬼，他真的对罗下不手，即使他被下了药，即使罗现在其实已经是二十六的青年了。被下药不能当做借口。  
柯拉松还在跟欲望战斗，多弗朗明哥下药可一点都不轻，柯拉松忍得很费劲，他一直低着头不去看罗的脸，只是对着他摆了摆手，可是这番动作在罗的眼里，带上了别的意思，柯拉先生这是嫌弃自己了。  
罗点了点头，惨白着脸站了起来，说：“柯拉先生，那……那我先出去了。”他挺直腰背，慢慢走出这个房间，并细心的关上门，然后支撑着他的力量好像被无形的手抽走一样，他无力的走着。  
经过浴室走到大厅，看到多弗朗明哥刚刚洗好澡套着浴袍坐在室内吧台上喝酒，他看着罗走过还笑着问他：“怎么，跟我弟弟那么快就完事了？”罗那双可以和现在的夜色融为一体的黑色眼睛看向他，对方嚣张的笑着，他用嘲笑的语气继续说着，不知道是在嘲笑罗还是柯拉松。  
他说：“刚刚那个果实，是怀孕果实，最适合不孕不育的夫妇吃了，吃了只要在二十四个小时之内做爱，就会怀上一个孩子，男人也行哦。”  
多弗朗明哥抿一口酒，酒液进入口腔之内布满舌面，在他全面品出酒的风味之后，才让酒液顺着咽喉滑下。他笑着说：“你不想帮我们唐吉坷德家生个小孩吗？”  
多弗朗明哥晃了晃酒杯，好像才想起还呆在会议厅内自己解决生理需求的弟弟，他龇牙笑着：“不对，只是我的孩子。毕竟我弟弟他对你……不行啊……呋呋呋呋呋”  
多弗朗明哥的笑声在罗身后响起，他在这恶心的笑声中打开门跑了出去，并狠狠地摔上了门，把这恶心的声音关在门内。

罗用力的跑着，他跑到松林边上，扶着一棵松树，喘息着，想起多弗朗明哥刚刚说的那些话，他都恶心得要吐了，他扶着树干呕了几下，才直起腰，看到了前面拿着海楼石十手的男人背靠着树扭头看向自己。  
“白猎人当家的……”罗伸手抹了一把脸，他没吐出什么来，刚刚只是干呕，然后鼻腔压力增高眼眶里溢出点眼泪，都被他一把抹去之后，说：“今晚夜色不错，你是出来看什么景色的吗？”  
斯摩格咬着雪茄，在雪茄烟中那张脸都模糊起来，他眼皮撩了下，看看天上，嗯，夜色真的挺不错的，星星很多。斯摩格沉默着站直身，罗才看清楚对方居然没穿海军的那条外套，只是一身常服。  
“我在度假！”斯摩格咬着雪茄对上罗，他做好了战斗准备：“只不过没想到有意外的收获。”  
“呵呵”罗都被他逗笑了，手下败将还敢说大话，他巍然不动，伸手摸向鬼泣……鬼泣没带出来。  
他气势可一点没变，手势抬起：“ROOM……”  
反正两人没打多久，罗的招式技能好像就天生克制斯摩格一样，他又一次败在了罗的手下，更加要命的是，这次罗可没带鬼泣，打得慢了点，但总归是赢了。  
罗双腿分开坐在斯摩格腹部上，居高临下睥睨着他：“白猎人当家的，你一直站在战斗力的底端，景色好看吗？”  
“你……”斯摩格死咬着雪茄，不再动作，因为罗的手按住他胸口心脏的位置。  
斯摩格的穿衣风格跟罗相反，他是奔放型的，就算当时在庞克哈萨德那一半冰天雪地中他也是敞开着胸膛，即便是被自己交换了他和他那位下属女士的身体，他用着下属女士身体的时候，也一样豪迈的拉开衣襟把胸膛给给敞开了。  
想到这一幕，罗倒是笑了出来。被压在地上的斯摩格见状十分不爽，见他没有再打下去的兴致，就拍开罗压在他胸口的手，想把对方推开，自己先起来。  
罗又一把把斯摩格的身体按压下去，他思考了一番，阴沉着脸问他：“你想看点别的景色吗？”  
斯摩格扬起一边眉毛看向他，在漫天星辰之下，罗的按压着他胸膛的手伸向了斯摩格的下体。他睁大了眼睛，震惊中雪茄都咬不住，翻滚了几下掉在他身下躺着的这片草地上，渐渐的熄灭了。

斯摩格不知道为什么会这样，是不是这个岛上的松树有了毒，他鼻腔里已经不是他一直抽着的雪茄味道，而是这片松树林内微苦的松香味，清新、提神，或者他应该找个调香师来问问，松香的前调是不是能致幻，让人沉迷在幻境中之后，才起提神作用。  
等他回过神来的时候，已经变成了他把特拉法尔加•罗，前七武海压在这片松树林的草地上操弄了起来。罗修长的双腿夹着他的腰，在他分神想着原因的时候，还勾了一下，嘴上命令着他：“用力点，海军没给你吃饭吗？”  
这是个男人都不能忍，本来只是用来握着十手的双手，现在按压着罗的光裸的膝盖分得更开，下身用力挺动着，罗跑出来的时候没有戴帽子，现在一头头发压在草地里，跟杂草混在一起，身下铺着的是斯摩格的外套，他被斯摩格死命折腾的时候，抓着外套毛绒的边，像是想起了什么，又松开了手，改为搭在斯摩格肩膀上。  
被折腾得狠了的罗终于忍不住，带着点鼻音哼了出来。  
斯摩格动作又慢了下来，伸手抚过罗那头始终支棱着的头发，看着对方潮红的脸，微张着嘴巴喘息着，眼角还带着点泪水，这一切一切，都是由他来给予的，这种只有拥有强大力量才能支配的景色，他真没见过。同时斯摩格抚摸着这具精瘦的身体，他身上还带着别人留下来的痕迹……想到了这一点，他低头，吻了上去。  
罗看着星空，感受着斯摩格轻轻咬过刚刚多弗朗明哥留下痕迹的地方，他笑着，贴着斯摩格耳边喘息着：“只有变强了，才能留住自己想要的景色的。”  
他扶起斯摩格的头，在对方还在犹豫要不要撤退的时候，伸手主动环过对方脖子，让对方射在自己身体里。

就跟完成了任务一样，罗躺着喘息，环着对方的手也松开了，斯摩格在高潮之后还趴覆在罗的身上，想伸手抱一抱他，却被罗推开了，罗自己坐了起来，冷静下来之后低着头，令人目眩神迷的漫天星光高悬在他背后，他看到的却只有身前的那片杂草，他紧紧握着手，无意中抓住了一把杂草。  
斯摩格被推开之后就顺势躺在旁边，看着罗在发抖。  
“罗……”斯摩格试着开口叫他一声。  
“刚刚我们都喝醉了，你就忘了这事吧。”罗很快冷静了下来，他自己草草清理了一下，穿上衣服，走出这片致幻的松树林。

三、

罗从松树林中跑出来的时候更显狼狈，长长的外套被蹂躏得皱巴巴的，现在这岛上是夏天，可是他总是觉得很冷，从那房间开始，他就没感觉自己身体有热过。他裹紧外套，想着要不要回酒吧再喝上两杯，用烈酒来暖暖身子。他是这么想的，也打算这么做了。  
在走去酒吧的路上，罗遇上了落单的路飞。  
路飞一看到他，显得很高兴的样子，远远的给他招手，清亮的嗓音划过夜空：“特拉男——”  
罗犹豫了下，还是走了过去。  
路飞大大咧咧的拍着罗的肩膀说：“刚刚担心死我们了，你跑到哪里去了？”他正这样说着的时候，在不远处的基德也走了过来。路飞可能没发现罗的不对劲，但是基德发现了，他没说什么，就只是提出个建议，现在都半夜了，要不找个地方先休息吧。  
路飞笑着点头说：“好啊，我跟大家约定了三天后再集合的，你们呢？我还没找到地方休息呢，你们呢？”还用力的拍了拍罗的肩膀，“特拉男你怎么在发抖，你冷吗？”  
“没有。”罗摇了摇头，看路飞还不信的样子，他搬出了一个专业医生的那套，才说两句，路飞就没了询问的兴趣，只转头对上基德，让他快点帮忙找地方。基德深深的看了罗一眼，什么都没问，转身带路。  
罗还没给出回答，就被路飞催着快点跟上来。他叹了口气，更加拉紧身上的外套。  
三人找了一家小旅馆，要了三个连号的房间，罗随便挑了一个房间号，推开门走了进去。过来的全程他都没怎么说话，只是问了下路飞，原来到下一个岛上的指针要等三天之后才充好，所以娜美放了他们，允许他们自由活动三天。  
罗把衣服全部脱了随便洗洗干净，然后站在浴室里面开着最热的热水冲着自己的身体，从身体内部透出的寒冷，在这水汽腾腾的热水中，只有稍微缓解一下，让他没继续抖得那么厉害。罗不知道是怎么回事，这是体温调节中枢神经感知出现问题了吗，他测过自己体温，明明很正常的。他已经站在水下半个小时，再冲下去他知道自己很快就会晕了，所以他选择关掉花洒，披着一件浴袍走出房间。  
他刚刚在房间内坐下擦拭下头发，就听到敲门声，这个时候敲门的，肯定是那两位，就是不知道是谁。罗本来想不理的，但是那敲门声一直很有节奏的“磕磕磕磕”响，大有他不开门就一直敲到天亮的架势，罗忍了一下发现真的忍不下去，带着怒火打开了门。  
果然，两个都过来了。  
两位明显都是洗过的样子，不过路飞只穿着短裤过来，而基德更干脆点，他只拿一条浴巾裹着下体就过来了。  
现在已经是深夜了，本来一直带着黑眼圈的罗这个时候看起来更加疲惫，今天柯拉松复活的消息对他来说冲击很大，特别是柯拉松旁听他和多弗朗明哥那场性事之后再拒绝了他的帮助对他来说更加打击，然后不知道这个所谓怀孕果实到底是真还是假，总之为了报复多弗朗明哥他选择了跟斯摩格滚在了一起，可是这事现在让他很后悔，他一时还没缓得过来。  
“特拉男，你看起来真的有点不好，要不要我去帮你找乔巴来看看？”路飞站在门口一脸担忧的看向罗。罗摇了摇头，忽然意识到就晾着两人这样站在门口很不好，就示意他们两人进来再说。  
两人在沙发上坐下，罗坐在床上。  
“这么晚了你们不休息，过来干什么？”罗阴沉着脸，瞥了一眼两个人，他觉得好像更冷了，就裹紧浴袍，低着头等他们回答。  
“你在酒吧被多弗朗明哥带走之后，我跟路飞很担心你，就分头出去找……”基德很无聊一样，用果实能力吸取着周围带铁的小摆件来玩，“我在松树林那边看到你，就跟着你过来找到路飞了。”  
罗一抬头就看到基德那意味深长的表情，他看到了他和斯摩格滚到一起的事了。但是罗又很快平静下来，看到了又怎样。只不过他深深看了基德一眼，那警告的意味不言而喻。基德皮笑肉不笑的扯了下嘴角。  
路飞坐在基德旁边，不明白这两人之间在打什么哑谜，他想不通这哑谜，但也不妨碍他的观察：“特拉男，明哥他把你带走，欺负你了吗？”罗眼神射向路飞，刚刚基德暗示他发现了自己和斯摩格的事，路飞这是在暗示什么？  
他还没想完，路飞紧接着一句话已经问了出来：“你身上的伤痕，是他弄上去的吗？”  
罗终于找到了身体上不断散发出冷意的地方，原来就是自己的心，现在不止寒冷，他还觉得自己被多弗朗明哥的丝线操控着，拖进了黑暗的深渊。怎么每个他认识的人，都不断提醒他和多弗朗明哥的关系。  
罗本来想继续裹紧浴袍的手停了下来，路飞还想问他一句需要他帮忙报仇吗，但是这句没问出，罗抬手阻止了他的话，他把抓着浴袍前襟的手松开，手很随意的撑在床上，他微微仰头，叹了口气说：“对，是他弄的，他拿了个果实给我说，吃了就告诉我我的恩人在哪里，我吃了，然后为了讨好他，让他弄上去的。”  
“讨好？”路飞有点迷茫，他一下子没反应过来这是什么意思。倒是基德反应了过来，他呵呵笑了一下。  
“对，讨好。”罗还是要脸的，对着路飞他实在说不出太直白的话，只微微勾着衣襟拉开一点点，希望对方明白这是什么意思。  
“他说那个果实是专治不孕不育的，就算是男人吃了也能怀孕，但是要在24小时内跟别人上床才行。”罗轻飘飘的说出这么一句，路飞的还没反应，基德就被震住了：多弗朗明哥千方百计找来这么个果实，他喂罗吃了下去，然后罗还“讨好”他，可是自己在松树林里撞见了罗和斯摩格的事……  
“你想要个孩子吗？我现在能生，果实效力还没过。”罗对着基德问道。这句话勾得基德的磁力有点溃散的样子，拒绝的话他真说不出口，由另一个强大的海贼给他生下的孩子……这可真够吸引人啊……  
“果实好吃吗？”  
基德都想揍飞路飞了，他怎么在这个时候搅局啊。  
“不好吃。”罗认真的考虑一番之后回答路飞，还怕他不听再加上一句：“你不要试了。”  
“嗯！”路飞托着下巴点了点头：“那么，特拉男，你给我生个孩子吧，我想要！”

罗被自己口水呛住了，他咳个不停，脸因为咳嗽喘气不上都憋得有点红。基德比罗还激动，他一拳向路飞揍过去，却被对方档了下来。“干嘛？”路飞一脸郁闷，他有点怪基德：“特拉男还没答应我呢，你打扰什么，你不想要我想要啊。”  
路飞捏住基德的拳头，转头向罗说：“特拉男，我们生个孩子吧。”  
罗终于把气给喘顺了，他深深的看了路飞一眼，他很想问对方你知道孩子怎么生的吗？但是他实在问不出，对方一脸跃跃欲试的样子，路飞一旦下定决心要做的事，这个孩子可能真的要给他生个了……  
“特拉男——”路飞喊着他给罗取的昵称，就往罗身上扑过去。基德从旁边飞来一脚，终于把路飞踹飞了，他指着路飞咆哮：“你要不要脸。”他顿了顿，又想起什么似的，问出了罗一直想问的话：“你知道怎么生孩子吗？”  
路飞不知道为什么基德要这样问他，他把疑惑用另一种方式问出：“刺头男，你不知道吗？”  
基德被惹了个大红脸，他张了张嘴，看着罗惊恐的看向他的样子，他有点恼羞成怒了，他决定不理路飞，直接往罗身上扑去。  
罗的手脚被他压着动惮不得，刚想启动果实的能力，基德贴着他耳边，恼怒的吼了出来：“刚刚是你问我先的，我要！”  
“这孩子怀不怀得上另说，你就是想报复多弗朗明哥吧。”基德裂开了嘴，笑容中带上了怒意：“说出的话可不许反悔啊，特拉法尔加•罗。”  
“能给七武海下绊子，无论是什么形式，我都愿意试一试。”说完他一把抽开罗浴袍的系带，对方敞开了一大片胸膛，上面不止有纹身，还有两个男人印下的痕迹，现在基德是第三个，他咬了下去，重重的在他肩膀咬了一口。  
罗被疼痛一刺，伤口流血了，他皱了皱眉，路飞就要过来打基德，基德回头口中还带着罗肩膀上的血对着路飞呲牙笑道：“他先问的是我，你就算想要，也要排个先来后到，滚去外面等着。”基德回头看向罗，对方一脸平静的看着他，黑发还有点湿润，散在洁白的床单上，一黑一白两色冲击之下，显得他的黑眼圈更重了。  
“如果他愿意在旁边看着，你不会介意吧？”基德问道。  
罗眯了眯眼睛，那眼神虽然还看着基德，可思绪明显留在路飞身上，基德有点不爽，捏了他腰一把，把他拉回神来。  
“路飞，出去。”罗吩咐路飞。  
“我不！”路飞转身走到沙发坐下，他把草帽拿下来盖脸上，声音闷闷的说：“我在这里陪你。”  
床上的两人等了一会儿，意识到路飞是真的不愿意出去了，基德可不介意多一个旁观的，刚刚他旁观了斯摩格的，被人旁观一次又如何。他“嘿嘿”笑了两声，把腿伸进罗的双腿之间，把罗一边腿抬了起来，伸手摸了进去。  
罗知道路飞盖了脸就不会偷看，但是这样一个人坐在旁边，比柯拉松关在门内旁听令人压力更大，他全程放不开，无论基德怎么折腾他都死咬着嘴唇不出声。  
基德这火爆脾气，也由不得性伴在性事上忤逆他的，但他到底还年轻，比不得多弗朗明哥花样之多，最多就是用力一点，然后说一点荤话，惹得罗最后为了压住声音，在他肩膀上咬了下去，这可比基德刚刚给罗的那一下痛多了。可是基德却笑了，射在罗身体里面之后，亲上了罗的嘴唇，舌头顶进来胡乱舔弄，嘴里尝到的全是自己的血腥味。  
他说：“下次你可以咬得更用力一点。”  
基德起身之后，罗才看到路飞已经站在床边，居高临下的看着他，他觉得有点羞耻，自己刚刚被另一个男人上过，全身赤裸布满了各种痕迹，身后还流出那个男人的东西，又被另外的人盯着看。  
“特拉男，你的帽子呢？”路飞眼神不明，他低着头，压着自己的草帽问罗。  
“没带出来。”罗细细的吸着气，他转身想找点东西遮挡一下。  
基德倒是赤裸裸的站着，他想看下罗会怎么应付路飞，这个被称为“五皇”的男人。  
路飞顿了下，他把草帽摘下来，盖在罗的脸上。  
罗的眼泪瞬间掉下来了，眼泪沿着两边眼角流出去，没入发间，凉凉的在头皮中爬行，最后还润湿了身下的床单。  
路飞不仅给他盖了草帽，还把床单拉起来裹着他身子，把他扶坐起来，一手环过他肩膀，一手伸到膝盖下，把他抱了起来。罗虽然看不见，但是知道对方带他去了浴室。

四、

路飞把他放在浴缸里，调好水温再打开水，看着水慢慢充满浴缸，他才把他的宝贝草帽拿下来自己戴好。他看到了罗红红的眼眶。  
“罗……”路飞蹲在浴缸旁边，看着罗的脸，他知道罗小时候的事，他一直挺直腰背往前走，都是鼓着复仇的气，但是内心一定早已千疮百孔，如果不是的话，为什么他要复仇还把自己的船员遣走。“我们是同伴，你愿意做什么，你不愿意做什么，我都能帮你的。”路飞拍了拍罗的肩膀，转身打算离开。  
路飞的手都搭上了门把手了，就要扭开之际身后传来罗的声音：“路飞，你不是想要个孩子吗？”  
“特拉男你知道你在说什么吗？”路飞回头，皱着眉看向罗，他觉得自己已经说得很明显了，怎么罗还是在钻牛角尖？牛角尖有什么好钻的，不过如果他钻进去了出不来，他可以帮罗把牛角尖打碎并拉他出来的。  
“我知道。”罗抹了一把脸，头发又沾湿了水，软软的垂在额前，他把头发往后一拨，露出一张干净的脸，因为有水润过，显得无助且无害，如果碰上一些嗜血的变态，还会产生虐待的欲望。  
还好，他遇上的是路飞。跟阳光一样的男人。  
“你知道有一个孩子，是意味着什么吗？”罗趴在浴缸边上问路飞。  
路飞在海上航行那么久，每到一个地方都听过当地的传说，那些传说每每都跟海妖有关，他们的传说大致都是海妖能诱惑人，让人迷失在大海里。可是路飞每次听到这些，第一个反应都是“海妖好吃吗？”  
可是现在，罗趴在浴缸边上问他的样子，这就是他一直深藏在内心深处，现在才浮出水面的海妖，说出的话即便让他知道面对的是大海，他都愿意一步一步走下去。  
“父母和妹妹都在我10岁那年死于弗雷凡斯的战争，所以我10岁的时候就加入了唐吉诃德海贼团……”  
路飞仔细倾听罗的回忆，配着沙沙的水声，这些他之前都知道的故事，现在再听一次更加勾起他的共情。  
“……我的恩人柯拉先生，他没死……”路飞睁大了眼睛，他一直以为罗的恩人已死，之前罗也是这么跟他说的。  
“我不知道是什么原因，多弗朗明哥把他给复活了，他还保持着26岁的样子，我今晚才见过他……”罗低着头说，他现在不趴在浴缸边上了，他正坐在浴缸上，细细的清理自己。路飞一直不动，就站在浴室门口看着他一切动作。  
“可是他不要我了……”罗叹了口气：“我当时已经活不久，已经有点自暴自弃，是他把我拉了回来。可是刚刚……”  
罗顿了顿，如果说斯摩格那事是他后悔的第一件事，那基德就是第二件事了，他继续说着：“我实在不应该为了跟他赌气，而再自暴自弃的。”  
“不知道多弗朗明哥给我吃的果实是真是假，但是如果真要生孩子的话，我希望能生个阳光点的孩子……”罗终于把自己清理干净了，那床单被他丢在了地板上，他把浴缸的水放走，再开，水又慢慢的充满。  
“你觉得两个凶名赫赫的海贼之间，能生出一个阳光点的孩子吗？”罗扭头看向他，黑色的眼睛在浴室昏暗灯光之下，灼灼有辉。  
路飞把草帽挂在墙壁上，他走了过去，他踏进浴缸里盘腿坐在罗的对面。浴缸的水在挤进第二个男人之后满溢了出来，细细的汇入下水道，它们最终的归宿，也是这片大海。  
“罗，我们试一试，就知道了。”路飞拉着罗的手，坚定的说。

罗扑过来咬着路飞的嘴唇，路飞是第一次在清醒的状态下，跟人接吻。其实罗的吻技并不好，在今晚之前，压在他身上的男人只有多弗朗明哥一个，对方吻他都是侵略性的，他被动接受，刚刚跟斯摩格和基德，压根没接吻的心思，只是想着拉几个下来把这潭水搅浑而已。  
两个新手在吻着，但是这种事情本来就是能无师自通的，而且路飞吻了没多久，已经懂得抓住罗后脑勺的头发，拉着他微微仰起头，他支起身子俯在罗的上方，各种亲。  
罗看着路飞左眼下的疤痕，有点微微发愣，今晚到底发生了什么，让事情变成了这样的。直到路飞把手指探入他的身体，他又开始发抖。  
浴缸里的热水一直流个不停，按理说他不应该会发抖的，可是他还是觉得冷，他想把这寒冷压下去，让自己镇静下来，可是根本不行，他牙齿都打颤了。他抖得实在太明显了，路飞不得不停下来，用眼神询问他是不是要停止。  
罗摇了摇头，他从靠在路飞大腿上的姿势变换成他骑到路飞身上，臀部一接触对方的性器，就知道这事停不下来了。或者路飞可以，但是他不想。  
罗贴着路飞的耳边说：“抱我，我冷。”

还在外面的基德听着里面的声响，扯起一丝嘲笑，不知道是在嘲笑谁。他还在玩弄着屋内的各种金属器具，一直等到里面的声响停止，罗高潮时候的声音低低的，而且气声很多，他也才知道，原来他也会直接喊人的名字，而不是统一称呼为“XX当家的”，还有，从酒吧回来开始，罗一直没叫过他名字，甚至连一句“尤斯塔斯当家的”都没有。基德一把将手里拿着把玩的金属叉子捏变形。  
浴室内的门从内部打开，罗被路飞用浴巾裹着抱了出来直接放床上。  
基德大咧咧的靠在沙发上撑着下巴看着路飞小心翼翼地把罗放好，并帮他盖上被子，他面无表情的说：“你居然把他做晕了过去……”  
还在盖被子的路飞已经戴回他的草帽，眼皮撩一下板着脸看一眼基德，只说了一句：“他冷。”基德才发现，路飞已经给罗盖到第三层被子了。路飞开门转身出去，一会儿之后他抱着三层被子回来，也一一盖到罗的身上。基德脸色不变，他低头看着被他捏变形的金属叉子，随手一扔，也开门出去，一会儿抱着他房间内的三层被子回来了，跟路飞一起盖在罗身上。  
“他到底怎么回事？”基德一边盖一边问，两人都小心翼翼的，怕把罗吵醒：“他不是医生吗？查不出问题？”  
“不知道，我问他要不要找乔巴来给他看看，他不肯。”路飞摇了摇头，等盖好被子之后，他把草帽摘下来放床头柜上，轻轻掀开一个角，自己躺了进去。  
本来已经打算转身回房间的基德都被他的无耻惊呆了！路飞还跟他说出去的时候记得帮我们关门关灯！  
基德不再犹豫，啪的一声把房间的灯关掉，摸黑走到另一边，也学着路飞掀开一个角，躺了下去。

罗是被热醒的，9层被子盖在身上，他没闷死都不错了。基德和路飞一人一边躺他身边，他在被子下挣扎着才把手伸出来，把路飞和基德推醒，昨晚大家休息的晚，他醒过来的时候已经是上午十点。  
他把被子往两边推，分别盖在基德和路飞身上才起得身，睡了一觉之后身体深处那种莫名其妙的冷居然消失了。他手脚的血液好像重新活络了起来，手脚已经变暖，身体甚至还有点热，他徒手擦了一把汗，见旁边两个还没醒，就一人一脚踹地上。  
路飞擦着眼角起来的时候，罗已经穿好衣服，他被踹了还觉得委屈，软软的叫一声：“特拉男，你准备去哪里啊？”  
正在整理衣服的罗顿了一下，头也不回的说：“去找柯拉先生，他还在多弗朗明哥手上，我不能再留下他一个人了！”  
罗没听到身后有回应，犹豫了一番，终于转头过去看路飞，路飞有点闷闷的，嘴巴张了张，最后对着罗说出的话只有两个字：“去吧。”  
罗点了点头，轻轻说一句“抱歉”，然后离开了房间。  
一直醒着的基德，这个时候才笑出声，他“哈哈哈哈”的笑得很大声，转头看向路飞无声的对他说：被甩了。  
这三个字，基德也不知道是对谁说的。

五、

罗一头汗赶回酒店的时候，多弗朗明哥正站在房间正中，一幅要出去的样子。他看到罗打开门见到他明显一愣，然后故作镇定的走向他，仰头望着他，嘴巴一张一合吐出了什么话，他根本听不清。  
多弗朗明哥的脑海里有如被巨浪碾过，他在极力压着自己的滔天怒火，罗虽然洗过澡，可是身上的味道提醒着他，罗昨晚跑出去干了什么，而且那味道还不止一种。多弗朗明哥额头的青筋突出，他的手高高扬起，劈下一瞬间，罗翻滚在地躲开了他的攻击。  
“你发什么疯？”罗骂了一句，“柯拉先生在哪里？”  
这句话刺了多弗朗明哥一下，寄生线早已经缠上了罗，他没想过能那么容易抓住罗，但是他已经懒得思考这原因，他直接走近罗的身边蹲下，脸黑得如乌云压顶。  
“罗！”多弗朗明哥咬着牙关，挤出声音问他：“你怎么敢这样做！”罗的外套被瞬间撕碎，赤裸的上半身暴露在光线之下，除了那刺眼的纹身，更刺眼的是罗身上那些并非他弄上去的痕迹。  
“呵呵。”罗嗤笑着，就算脸上被刚刚的攻击划破脑袋，血流进他嘴里沾满满口的血腥味，也阻止不出他即将吐出的句子：“因为我不想给你生孩子，昨晚我跑出去，睡了三个男人……”  
多弗朗明哥一个耳光甩过去，罗的脸一下子肿了起来，但是他被寄生线缠着，脑袋还直挺挺的，眼神怨恨的看向多弗朗明哥。  
多弗朗明哥也是气到了极致，在这个时候只记得寄生线一个技能，他粗喘着气想着，就算没有他的寄生线，这个时候罗也会耿直着脑袋，受下他这一耳光。  
在他扬起手准备再来一下的时候，柯拉松冲了过来抓住多弗朗明哥的手。  
“罗西——”多弗朗明哥咬着牙看向他的弟弟，“你还要再来一次背叛吗？”  
“停下，你会杀了他的！”说完之后柯拉松丢开手，一把捞起罗，把他夹在腰间往房间冲去。  
手掌刚刚扇过罗的脸，多弗朗明哥还感受到手掌火辣辣的，他望着手掌，刚刚如果柯拉松没过来，他是不是真的会杀了罗，多弗朗明哥不知道，他现在只是喃喃道：你们居然这么不识好歹。  
多弗朗明哥想起了什么，他迅速把怒意压在体内，表面上平静了下来，转身走到冰箱旁边拉开，拿出两筒针剂。  
房间简单的一个门阻止不了什么，多弗朗明哥直接把门把手拧开推门进去，两人正坐在床边，柯拉松在给罗的额头清理血迹。  
“哥……”柯拉松看着多弗朗明哥一眼，微微侧身挡住罗，他怕多弗朗明哥又出手打罗，他被复活之后，果实能力已经没有了，武力的话也没恢复多少，多弗朗明哥如果要出手打罗，他是真的拦不住。  
“罗西！”多弗朗明哥低头看向这个弟弟，没人能猜明白他的心思，大家不知道他复活了柯拉松的目的是什么，他也没跟人说过原因，包括柯拉松本人。  
“在罗小时候你就喜欢他了吧，我昨晚给他喂了怀孕果实，你想要个他给你生的孩子吗？”多弗朗明哥直接指出柯拉松藏在心里多年的心思，他看到柯拉松慌慌张张的想否认，他面无表情的命令道：“上了他。”  
先暴怒的是罗，他的怒火被点燃，直接骂道：“你以为个个都跟你一样……啊……”罗缩了一下，多弗朗明哥直接一针扎他脖子上，把里面的药剂推了进去，并如法炮制一份给柯拉松。  
“一个圣人。”多弗朗明哥勾起柯拉松下巴。  
“一个荡妇。”他又勾起罗的下巴。  
“真配。”多弗朗明哥站在两人中间，看着这两张脸，他一直把这两人当世上仅存的亲人来看待，结果两人双双背叛了自己。  
多弗朗明哥接下来说出的话就跟涂满蜜糖的毒苹果一样，诱惑着两人吃下去：“果实的效力没剩下几个小时了，你还想要个孩子的话，动作快点，他……”  
罗往多弗朗明哥身上扑去，他要阻止对方接下来的话。  
“他昨晚睡了三个男人，我劝你做多几次，把概率做大点！”罗这玩闹一样的攻击被他轻松化解，他把话说得完完整整，深深看了两人一眼，转身出去，还细心的帮他们摔上门。

“罗……”柯拉松转头看向罗，他身上的药效还没开始反应，但是罗的脸已经红了，红得十分不正常。  
“柯拉先生……”罗也不知道怎么回事，今天早上起来之后他就觉得好热，现在被打了一针之后，更是热得不寻常，“不知道怎么回事，我觉得很热。”  
柯拉松伸手摸了下他的额头，罗觉得他的手很凉，这凉意刚刚好，他很喜欢，于是他做出最诚实的反应，他额头贴了上去，贴紧对方的手。  
这么简单的一个动作，惊到了柯拉松。  
“柯拉先生……”罗主动拉住对方的手，也没说什么，只是下意识的露出了委屈的脸，他好像又准备哭了。  
就在昨晚罗跑出去之后，多弗朗明哥把罗为柯拉松所做的一切都对他说了，他根本没想到当时那孩子能做到这种地步，他又心痛又欣慰，然后看向他哥，不知道怎么说。其实他刚刚被多弗朗明哥戳破了心思，但他哥何尝不是一样，罗小时候，他哥也喜欢他了。  
两兄弟除了性格不一样，喜欢的东西都是一样的。  
“我很想你！”罗直接哭了出来，眼泪大滴大滴的往下掉。  
柯拉松另一只放在膝盖上的手握紧了拳头，他想了想，一把将罗搂过来圈着他的脖子，把他脑袋压向自己胸膛。柯拉松还穿着他已经经常穿的那件印满红心图案的衬衫，罗的眼泪很快把它濡湿，如同一颗被抓紧的心在抽痛中滴落无色的血。他下巴放在罗的头顶，从后脑勺轻轻的抚摸着，如同抚摸婴儿一样温柔，后来，他还把嘴唇印到罗的头顶上。  
罗感受到了这亲吻，他动了动，抬起头看向柯拉松，他试着把唇印上去，柯拉松没拒绝。  
柯拉松的脸也渐渐红了起来，他双手捧着罗的脸，从双唇移开，亲着对方的鼻尖、脸颊、眼角、睫毛、最后到额头，用嘴唇当画笔，把这十三年之后的罗描绘了一遍。罗被他亲得整个人都软了，如果不是柯拉松抱着他，他就要瘫在床上。  
“罗……”柯拉松隐忍了一下，他犹豫之后还是决定不说，直接把手放上罗的裤头，解开了一个纽扣。罗把手放到柯拉松衣襟上抓紧一拉，一颗扣子崩开，哒哒哒的弹落在地上滚远不见了。  
后来是柯拉松扶着他的腰，让他跪趴在床上慢慢的进入，罗觉得自己浑身的力气都被抽干了，连抬起手的力气都没有，他撑不住自己的身体，柯拉松顶撞的时候他一直软软的往前塌，身后的男人顿了下，把枕头被子等都拉过来，堆在罗的腹部之下。  
罗陷在这堆软绵绵的织物当中，跟柯拉松结合的心理快感大过生理快感，他只要想一下他的柯拉先生复活了过来，就忍不住高兴得要哭，可是又觉得这样哭出来太羞耻，只能抓住一角被子咬着呜咽。  
柯拉松在以为自己弄痛他了，停了下来俯身问他还好吗，罗只能摇了摇头，并躲开对方询问的眼神。两人就这样不上不下的停在那里，罗额头抵着自己的前臂喘息着，声音闷闷的还带着点哭腔开口，说：“柯拉先生，你继续吧。”  
柯拉松叹了口气，他把手伸下来，抬起罗的额头，抚上他的眼睛盖住，温热的掌心也被泪水濡湿，他另一只手描着罗身后的纹身，指描着那笑脸的几笔，然后继续开始动作，他一边动作中也带上了喘息的声音，他说：“罗，别哭……”  
“要多笑笑，你背后纹了个笑脸呢……”  
“我回来了，别怕……”  
“罗，我爱你哦……”  
……

柯拉松射了一次之后，罗浑身软绵绵的动不了，柯拉松把他抱去浴室清洗了一番，本来他想着就正常洗个澡的，结果多弗朗明哥打下的针，好像是双倍的剂量，他又起了欲望，两人冲着凉水都压不下去，最后还是罗主动，又在浴室里来了一次，这次之后，罗真的没力气了。  
开始柯拉松还没意识到问题，只是以为罗是因为体力消耗太多才这样，把他在床上安置好之后就抱着他躺下休息，他只觉得自己迷迷糊糊眯了一阵，就忽然惊醒。他一翻身看向罗，对方捂着肚子，脸色已经变得惨白惨白，额头上全是汗，他看了柯拉松一眼，嘴唇动了动。  
柯拉松这才意识到自己已经没有了果实能力之后的不便，他立刻俯身过去，把耳朵贴近罗的嘴唇。罗咬着牙丝丝的吸着气，他张嘴说道：“柯拉先生，我肚子好痛……”

多弗朗明哥正在客厅里用丝线操控着几个小物件，摆成一个人形跳弗朗明哥舞。他很无聊的听着房间内的两人做了几次，配合室内两人的节奏，舞步动作傲然狂妄，还凶悍。直到柯拉松抱着赤裸的罗冲了出来找他，丝线操控的人形一下溃散。  
罗一直在喊热，柯拉松帮他把浴袍剥掉拿个浴巾裹着他下体，就抱着他冲了出来。他望着这个把他复活的兄长，颤抖着求对方：“救他。”  
多弗朗明哥面沉如水。

六、

多弗朗明哥站起来伸手过去，柯拉松立刻把罗递给他，罗在这个时候还有意识的，他挣扎了一下却惹来多弗朗明哥的嗤笑，只有柯拉松拉过他的手握住，他才安静下来，闭着眼睛躺在多弗朗明哥怀里。  
多弗朗明哥就直直站着，抱着怀里的人不动，一直盯着罗闭上的双眼，对方痛得意识快溃散了。他不慌，因为他知道是怎么回事，这是果实起作用了，果实在罗的腹部里面找个合适的位置，“长”出一个子房，然后吸收罗的血液转化为胚珠，等接收到别的男人的精液之后，跟这颗胚珠受精发育成“种子”，之后就如同哺乳动物一样，怀胎十月，一朝分娩。  
当然，罗生不出来，他得剖腹产。  
多弗朗明哥看看外面的天色，又黑了下来，跟昨天罗吃下果实的时间算起，确实差不多是24个小时了。他想了一下，又抱着罗回卧室，把他放床上。柯拉松一直拉着罗的手，踉踉跄跄的跟着，他落后半步，看着多弗朗明哥的背影，犹豫着开口：“哥……”  
多弗朗明哥把罗放好之后，回头让柯拉松放心，把果实的原理给他说了一遍之后，柯拉松震惊了，他没想到自己可能会有个后代。  
“你别高兴得太早。”多弗朗明哥嗤笑着，“这小鬼昨晚跑出去，睡了三个男人，我们唐吉坷德家只有我和你呢，就算你跟他做了两次，那也是三比三打平手而已。”柯拉松震撼到不知道怎么说，他犹豫了一下，坐下来拉着罗的手，盯着对方已经完全昏迷的脸，仔细想了想然后摇摇头：“只要是罗的孩子，我都会当成是我的孩子来养大的。”  
多弗朗明哥都被他的大方给气笑了。  
“不过这第二个24小时也是个关键时刻。”多弗朗明哥也顺势坐在床边，双肘支撑在膝盖上，望着地面的厚绒地毯，只要想到罗跑出去做了什么，他觉得自己的怒气就无法压得在。  
“哥……”柯拉松又喊了他一声，顺着对方的眼神，他回头看了一眼，罗皱着眉头在呻吟，额头上汗涔涔的。  
多弗朗明哥深深吸了几口气之后，才咬着牙挤出关键的几句话：“想办法把他叫醒，问出那三个人是谁。”柯拉松看他的眼神好像他在下令要杀了那三个男人似的。多弗朗明哥阴沉着脸解释：“这24个小时本来就是要夫妻双方陪一起，果实感受到两人气息才能成功长出子房，他睡了三个，就要把那三个找出来，希望他不是为了气我，随便睡三个人，连对方的脸长什么样都不知道。”多弗朗明哥说完之后喘了几口气，又自言自语的：“我TMD居然说出来了。”  
柯拉松张了张嘴。  
“你要问什么你就问，这幅表情是想干什么？”  
“如果不找……会怎样？”  
“……呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥这次倒是被他弟弟的小气给逗笑了，“你不是很大方吗？我还以为你不介意呢。”  
两人都沉默不语，之后多弗朗明哥才给出答案：“会死。”  
“果实找不到合适的气息来安抚，会乱长，然后会破坏内脏，必死无疑。”多弗朗明哥说完之后，两兄弟都绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
多弗朗明哥站起来，他走了出去，在关上门之前说：“你尽快问他吧。”他实在是不想听罗说这些。

多弗朗明哥只在客厅里坐了几分钟，柯拉松就急冲冲的跑出来。他扬了扬眉看他，示意对方说出那几个人到底是谁。柯拉松犹犹豫豫的，终于开口：“蒙奇•D•路飞、尤斯塔斯•基德……还有斯摩格……”最后一个，柯拉松的声音都小了下去。  
柯拉松说一个，多弗朗明哥的脸色就黑上一分，最后听到那小声的“斯摩格”的时候，他不怒反笑，“小鬼真会玩，还找上个海军。”  
柯拉松实在不知道说什么好，只想尽快去找这三个人出来，而且，他自己也不能离开罗太久，他只能拜托多弗朗明哥：“照顾好他，我出去找人了。”然后他就冲了出去。  
多弗朗明哥坐在沙发上很久，曾经有那么一瞬间，他想着不说原因让罗这样死去就好了，可是一想到那五分之一的机会可能有个他的孩子，二分之一的机会可能有个唐吉坷德家的孩子……  
他叹了一口气，认命一样打开房门盘腿坐到床上，把罗抱起来，让他贴着自己睡，希望双方亲近一点能让果实感受到他的气息，缓解一下罗的疼痛。  
罗在梦中，感觉到有人温柔的抚着他的后背，就像他十岁之前，他温柔的妈妈在床上抱着他哄他睡觉一样，弗雷凡斯并没有起战争，人民并没有得病，大家安居乐业，他和妹妹平安长大，生活中最大的烦恼，可能只是他成绩不够好，或者是妹妹脸上长了几颗可爱的小雀斑。  
这温柔的抚摸让他想起心里最最深处的愿望，他在梦中不自觉的抓紧抱着他的多弗朗明哥的衣服，头靠向对方的胸膛，唤出了潜意识中最亲近的人：“妈妈……”  
多弗朗明哥深深呼出一口气，他把罗抱得更紧了，他怕罗无意识中喊出别的男人的名字，自己会忍不住掐死他。  
还好……又有点可惜……

柯拉松最先找到的是路飞和基德，这两人从昨天开始就混一起，互相取暖安慰又互损，他把原因一说，路飞就按着帽子冲了过去，基德在后面追赶。比较难找的是斯摩格，这海军神出鬼没的，后来是柯拉松用来海军内部的联系暗号才找到他，还好这暗号还有用。  
斯摩格听到原因之后，愣在了原地，柯拉松只说了原因没再说别的了，只是拜托他去酒店呆24个小时，之后去留随意，然后柯拉松就完成任务一样往回跑了。  
斯摩格捏着十手，抬头看向松岛最高的建筑物，就是岛上最大的那家旅游酒店，顶端最高层装了反光玻璃，他知道看上去也是徒劳，罗……他在那里。  
“只有变强了，才能留住自己想要的景色的。”昨晚罗搂着他的脖子跟他说的话还在他耳边回荡。他把十手挂背上，往酒店冲去。  
当斯摩格冲进来的时候，四个人八只眼睛都看向了他，里面剑拔弩张的氛围让他以为自己跑错了地方，基德大咧咧的坐在房间内的沙发上，路飞靠着窗边站着，柯拉松坐在床边，拉着罗的一只手，而多弗朗明哥盘腿坐在床上，搂抱着明显陷入了昏迷中的罗。  
多弗朗明哥看到斯摩格咬着两只雪茄烟雾缠绕的样子，只冷冷的下令：“抽烟滚出去抽。”  
斯摩格喘着气，却立刻把雪茄拿出来掐灭，准备迈进房间的时候，他想了想，把外套脱下来，赤裸着上身进去，他的外套上全是雪茄味道。  
多弗朗明哥抱着罗大概一两个小时，就把罗转给了柯拉松，让他抱着，然后他抱了也是一两个小时，转给路飞，路飞转给基德，最后基德转给斯摩格，就这样每人轮流一两个小时。不知道这样有没有用，多弗朗明哥说他也不知道，他找到果实的时候，只想着最多就是他和柯拉松两个，没想到现在又多了三个，他说得咬牙切齿，倒是引起了基德的嘲笑，就如他说的，他很乐意给七武海下绊子，无论是什么形式。  
就在两人快要打起来的时候，罗好像受到外界的影响，在斯摩格身上痛得挣扎起来，本来只是红色瞳孔的斯摩格，这下激动得眼眶都红了，他咬牙切齿的喊：“你们不要吵了。”  
柯拉松踢飞了基德，路飞踢一脚给多弗朗明哥，让对方档下了，柯拉松头痛的看着这两个仇人，真怕他们现在打起来。  
但是罗一直在无意识的挣扎，两人只能压下怒火，房间内又安静了下来。

天黑了又白，太阳出来了，升到了最高点，又慢慢西沉，灿烂的星河又悬挂在松岛上空。  
又轮到了斯摩格抱着罗，他通过房间内的落地窗，能看到外面灿烂的星河，这星河绚烂得如同前晚，这千百万年以来这道美丽的星河都悬挂在这海岛之上，可是属于他的，却只有那一夜，他很庆幸，他拥有了那一夜。  
“罗……”斯摩格根据多弗朗明哥说的时间，推算着第二个24小时就快到了，但是罗一点醒来的迹象都没有，他自己都有点发抖，抱着罗的手都有点不稳：“你一定要好起来啊。”  
多弗朗明哥看到他抖成这样，就打算接过罗，然后，斯摩格这辈子看到最美丽的景色在他眼前苏醒了过来。  
罗醒了过来，他好像做了一场梦，梦到有一个果实，夺走了他另外一样东西，他慢慢举起手，说了一句：“ROOM……”  
大家脸色变了变，但是什么都没发生。  
罗的脸色都白了，他眼泪大颗大颗的从眼眶溢出，他看着举起的右手，看着毫无反应的房间众人，他捂着眼睛哭的撕心裂肺。  
罗的手术果实能力，消失了。  
多弗朗明哥是第一个反应过来，他“呋呋呋呋”的扶着额头笑了一阵，说出口的话让在座的几个男人都变了脸色。  
他说：“罗，你有个孩子了。”

第一篇完。


End file.
